celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulala
Ulala is a swingin' space reporter from the sexy nineties masterpiece Space Channel 5. The player role-playing Ulala is the first to do so, and the only who could really do her justice anyway, so there you go. He took her up sometime early in 2012. Background As a child, Ulala was fascinated by television and, more specifically, the news. She grew to covet the jet-setting, glamorous lifestyle the reporters had and developed a dream of becoming one herself. At age twelve, the girl became the soul survivor of a spaceship accident and, after having her life saved by a reporter from Space Channel 5, decided she would one day work for the station that gave her a new lease. Eight years later, indeed she did. Ulala joined Space Channel 5 and over two years slowly worked her way up in the ranks. It was here, during the events of her first game, that she really blossomed as a reporter. Her space station was invaded by the television-obsessed aliens, the Morolians, who were forcing helpless citizens to dance uncontrollably (and badly, too! Gasp!). Ulala, determined to both get a good story and save helpless citizens, strutted her way to their base of operations and took them out, uncovering an evil plan formulated by her boss on the way. This mission shot her to stardom as the beloved mascot of her station, and her Swinging Report Show achieved commendable ratings. Sometime after, Ulala was sent to cover an attack on a cruising space ship, upon which she discovered the Rhythm Rogues, a group of dastardly villains set on harnessing the world's groove in order to super power their leader, Purge, and render him unstoppable. Ulala confronts Purge in the final chapter of the second Space Channel 5 game, and during the climax he shoots her with a powerful shot from his ballistic groove gun. In-game, Ulala dies and is revived by the cheer and support of her friends. For the intents and purposes of Celestial, however, it is at this point she is sucked into the Multiverse. Involvement Arrival Little was mentioned involving Ulala's arrival to the Multiverse. She was first seen in the head offices of The Shy Guy News Network in an interview with their casting director Cornelia. She was said to have had promise, however her lack of evidential experience and lack of... being a shy guy, were enough for them to refuse. With the promise of reconsideration come some experienc on the field, Ulala set out to find a cameraman that might be able to help her -- and boy, did she. After some hijinks involving a porn director, Deadpool and a whole lot of backtracking, Ulala found herself sitting dejected at the bar, to which she was quickly confronted by Phoenix Wright mainstay Lotta Hart. After revealing her status as a wannabe photographer, the pair made the decision to work together and, hopefully, eventually achieve their dreams. Soon after the pair left for Ingresso, a paragon of technology, in order to find themselves a high-quality camera. Although the quest is yet to be completed, it can be assumed that they succeeded in their mission because in future quests they have it on-hand. lol. Field-work With her new found camera, the opportunist in Ulala set off to find the story that would put her on the map. With Lotta in tow, they found themselves travelling from place to place, meeting up with characters of varying description, all in the name of news. Powers and Capabilities Generally, Ulala is not a fighter. When she does, however, she relies on two things and two things only: speed, and style. With a simplistic haste-dodge strategy, the reporter works towards taking her opponents out quickly, so as not to lose viewership. Followers Lotta Hart A staple of the Phoenix Wright franchise, Lotta's southern hospitality was the reason for she and Ulala's eventual team-up. Although different in a lot of ways, the pair have a healthy relationship and share similar goals, so have little difficulty in dealing with the other's... intensity. Quotes *"blah blah groovy blah" External Links *Ulala's Swingin' Report Show! (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters